


to call you mine

by opalescentheart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: It’s flattering, Ed thinks, how Oswald just melts not only from his touch, but even as much as a word or a glance.





	to call you mine

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while...i've not written any Gotham fic and especially...smut for over a year now. So I really hope you guys like this! :)

It’s flattering, Ed thinks, how Oswald just _melts_ not only from his touch, but even as much as a word or a glance.

 

“ _Please_ , Ed.”

 

It’s something Ed never grows tired of hearing, always latching onto that slight tremble in Oswald’s voice, the way it turns a tad higher than usual, more breathless.

 

“Oh,” Oswald gasps now, and Ed smirks, pushing his two fingers further inside his partner’s body.

 

And god, does Oswald take him beautifully. Not just his fingers, of course. _Everything_ Ed has to give; Oswald just takes. As if that’s exactly what he’s been made for.

 

Groaning softly at that thought and with need coursing through his veins,Ed leans down for a kiss. He licks teasingly over the seam of Oswald’s lips that part and let Ed lick inside, both men moaning as their tongues roll together. Withdrawing his lube-coated fingers a little, Ed deepens the kiss before thrusting back in, feeling that delicious heat clamping down around his digits in a way it’ll soon do with his cock, hungrily taking Ed’s length in like it always does.

 

And really, this is all Ed needs. Oswald giving himself to him like this, willingly, wantonly and unashamedly so.

 

When Ed eventually pulls away, it just hits him again how lucky he is; how absolutely stunningly beautiful Oswald is.

 

Especially like this: with his lips pink and swollen from kissing, cheeks flushed in the prettiest shade of red and his bright green eyes glistening wet.

 

“I want you, please,” Oswald whispers, running his hand down the side of Ed’s face. He licks his lips, opening his mouth to speak, but nothing beside a small whine escapes him when Ed thrusts his fingers in deeper.

 

Ed could do this all day. Just watching Oswald fall apart beneath him, getting him on the verge of begging.

Oswald’s eyelids flutter shut, moaning softly when Ed adds a third finger.

 

“No- I want your cock,” Oswald breathes.

 

“Bossy,” Ed says, lips spreading into a smirk, curling his fingers a little.

 

That delicious heat that’s been bundling low in Ed’s stomach this whole time, rises up now, making his own hard cock throb with need.

 

After pouring a good amount of lube on his hard cock, Ed gets back into position, kneeling in between Oswald’s slightly spread legs, careful to make sure no strain will be put on the injured ankle.

 

And now, again, hovering over his partner like this, Ed is blown away at how utterly beautiful Oswald looks like this: almost submissive yet demanding in a way, waiting to be filled, to be taken and claimed by Ed. There’s just enough vulnerability in his eyes to pull at the strings of Ed’s heart, causing him to place a gentle kiss on Oswald’s lips, whispering words of adoration as he lines the head of his cock up against the puckered flesh of Oswald’s hole.

 

“God, I love you so much,” he finds himself whisper, chest nearly bursting from the strong rush of emotion running through him.

 

Oswald whimpers in response, arms wrapping around Ed’s neck to hold onto as he’s being filled up with Ed’s thick length.

 

They find their rhythm soon enough, being whole and one, just like it’s supposed to be.

Every thrust engulfs Ed’s cock into that deliciously tight and slick heat, pulling him in deep and sending sparks of pleasure through his whole body. And whenever he can hit that perfect spot, he feels the muscles of Oswald’s ass spasming around him, high-pitched moans ringing in his ear as Oswald pushes back against him, asking for _more_.

 

And Ed will give it to him, again and again until he gets lost in all of it; pressing Oswald into the mattress as he begins to just _pound_ into him, knocking their bed frame against the wall behind it with every hard thrust.

 

Oswald is just a panting and squeaking mess at this point, eyes squeezed shut and strands of hair sticking to his damp forehead, fingernails digging into the skin of Ed’s back.

 

And Ed knows he’s close, they both are.

 

It’s not long before tightness begins to spread in his balls, gripping his whole body until Ed throws his head back, mouth open in a silent scream, face twisted with pleasure.

Oswald follows moments later, crying out and clamping down around Ed’s pulsing cock deep within him as it fills him up.

 

Pulling his softening cock out, Ed lets himself fall down onto the mattress and almost immediately Oswald rolls onto his side, wrapping his arms around his middle.

 

“We should get cleaned up,” Ed mumbles, pressing a soft kiss onto Oswald’s forehead.

 

“Mhmm,” Oswald sighs, snuggling closer and burying his nose in the crook of Ed’s neck.

 

It doesn’t take long for the breathing to become heavier, the pace slower. Carefully, Ed lifts his head just enough to glance down at the sleeping man in his arms.

 

Warmth is blooming in his chest, a smile playing on his lips and he presses a feather-light kiss onto the mop of black hair.

 


End file.
